


Cell Block D

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Fratt Week, Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fratt Week Day 2</p>
<p>Frank joins Matt after seeing the headline "Rampage At Rykers: Is Murdock A Madman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block D

**Author's Note:**

> Devil in Cell Block D is one of my favorite arcs of any comic. So of course I used it for today's theme: Favorite moments from the comics, Fratt or otherwise, from any of the Marvel comic universes
> 
> All dialog comes straight from the comic.

**“Rampage At Rykers: Is Murdock A Madman?”**  
  
That’s what the headline said. That’s all he needed to read. Honestly he didn’t need to read past ‘Rampage.’ As soon as he heard that Murdock’s best friend had died vising him in jail Frank had been waiting for something like this. There was only so much a man could take before he broke. Frank had seen it in war when he was in the military and he’s seen it in the personal ware he waged after he had broken. Now he saw Murdock’s breaking point as front page news.  
  
He didn’t even think about it as he saw a pimp beat his whore outside the window and the cop car across the street. Killing that scum was just a means to an end and he calmly surrender. He had been arrested before. Arrested and escaped. Arrested and let go. But he always had a motive for staying behind bars after chances to escape show themselves. This time his motive wasn’t for finding a mark and taking them out, though that will be a plus. This time he was going to help Murdock find himself again.  
  
Frank didn’t have to seek out Murdock in the mess hall of Rykers. Didn’t have to intimidate any of the inmates into giving him room and private space with Murdock for their first conversation in a long time.  
  
“Hello, Murdock. Enjoying your stay?” Frank gave a small smile as Murdock barely even turned his face to acknowledge his presence.  
  
“What do _you_ think, Frank?” He asked flatly.  
  
“Honestly, I’m not too sure anymore. About you, I mean.” Frank casually said, eating his lunch. “I see in the paper that maybe you’ve gone off your nut in here. Creating this ‘Wave of Violence’ they say.” Frank kept his tone casual, patients always one of his greatest assets when taking aim on a mark to create pain but leave them alive and bleeding.  
  
“So what, you thought you’d come join in?” Murdock wasn’t amused.  
  
“That was part of it, sure...” He said honestly. “Seemed a shame to miss out on all this action. But more than that, I wanted to see it for myself.”  
  
“See _what_?” There was just a note of anger growing in Murdock’s voice.  
  
Frank knew his moment was perfect and his aim was true. “What it looks like when you turn into _me_.”  
  
He didn’t need Murdock’s super senses to know he’d landed his shot perfectly. “I’m not-”  
  
“Like me. Yeah, you’ve been spouting _that_ line as long as I’ve known you, Murdock. And what as it gotten you? Just about everyone you ever cared about is dead.” His tone was clinical and his words precise. Anger flowed off of Murdock in waves.  
  
“You think I need to be _reminded_ of that?” He leaned forward, as if he was going to stand and start a physical fight with Frank.  
  
“I think you need to be reminded of _something._ I’m just not sure-” Frank started, his words landing in the open wounds of Murdock’s soul. But an inmate interrupted them before Frank could finish his sentence.  
  
Frank made quick work of breaking his nose and wrist before grabbing his head, intending to snap his neck.  
  
“Stop it, Frank.” The words were soft, but clear. “You’ll kill him.”  
  
“Now, see?” Frank asked just as quietly. Meant only for Murdock despite the crowd around them. “An’ I thought you didn’t _give a damn_ anymore.”  
  
Frank dropped the inmate and left Murdock alone to pick up the pieces. Frank was broken beyond repair, but Murdock wasn’t. And while he couldn’t help Murdock put himself back together, he could make sure Murdock remembered how.


End file.
